


Another Mew Year

by Canadian_BuckBeaver



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphyne, Alphys/Undyne-centric (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Undertail (Undertale), Awkward Crush, Awkward Romance, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Cosplay, F/F, Fanfiction, Flirting, Fluff, Manga & Anime, Mettaton (Undertale) Being an Asshole, Mettaton's show, Nerdiness, No Smut, Shipper Alphys (Undertale), The Underground (Undertale), clean, mew-mew, sfw, square mettaton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_BuckBeaver/pseuds/Canadian_BuckBeaver
Summary: Just a short little story for the adorable @aerishikari on her birthday!  Hopefully you enjoy it!It is another passing birthday for our favourite lizard, and she is beginning to feel the effects of her failures in the lab.  However, when the strong and powerful Captain of the Guards visits, nothing would remain the same…Certainly not her fanfiction account.





	Another Mew Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AerisHikari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerisHikari/gifts).



Alphys sat at her little desk, slurping her instant noodles.  Though it was her lunch break, it was never a true break for this busy lizard.  All of her monitors were on as she observed the Underground, watching for any humans that made it past the Ruins.  Papers and various books were sprayed out over every inch of her messy desk.  Diagrams and numbers, notes on how Determination could potentially be manufactured by a monster’s soul.  Then there were her pride and joy: her little anime figurines, even a couple rare human ones that she had rescued from the dump.  Humans were so wasteful throwing such treasures away.  Sure, a couple had a chip or two, but nothing that could be overlooked.

A small calendar was on her desk, the current day circled in red ink.  The little lizard sighed when she looked over and saw it.  It was hard to believe that there were times where she had been excited for her birthday.  Those days were long gone.  Nowadays she was so busy with the Core and the amalgamates she barely took note of what date it was.  “Well,” she said to the little Mew-Mew figurine that sat on her computer.  “Looks like it is just you and me again this year.  Another year older… another year without progress.” She said, setting her empty cup down.  She rubbed at her eyes.  She needed to get out of the funk, make some real progress on one of her many projects, quit being the joke of the kingdom.

Make herself worthy of the Royal Scientist title that Asgore had bestowed upon her.

There was a buzzing noise, making her jump.  What?  Had the amalgamates started making other noises now?  Or was it part of MTT’s show?

The noise sounded again, drawing Alphys’ attention to her webcams.  Oh… her face flushed as she saw who was at her door.

“HEY DORK!” Undyne called out, this time hitting the intercom.  “I KNOW YOU’RE IN THERE.  LET ME IN!  I HAVE SOMETHING TO SHOW YOU!”  Probably another treasure from the dump.  Alphys wondered if it was another anime or recipe book or even a weapons book.

Gosh, she looked so cool as always.  Dressed in her fitting pants, her leather jacket… she looked every inch Captain of the Royal Guards.

“DORK?  YA THERE DORK?” Undyne asked, this time buzzing the doorbell again.  “YOU AREN’T SLEEPING, ARE YA?”

That’s when Alphys realized that she had been silent, staring at Undyne through her monitor.

Alphys fumbled quickly, pushing papers everywhere, trying to find the door buttons.  Finally finding it, she clicked it, just as she slipped off the stool.  “Yeep!  O-o-oh!  U-u-Undyne!  Y-yeah… G-give me a m-moment… I’ll… I’ll get that for you!” with a small click, the door unlocked and slowly opened.  Once she saw Undyne enter the building, she let it swing shut and lock it behind her.

Alphys took a moment to try and get her thoughts in order.  Oh gosh, her cheeks were burning. Her scales must be glowing red now.  Oh… what could she do?  Taking deep breaths, she checked over herself.  She was a little sweaty and wrinkled but she looked alright…

And she had hidden the fanfiction that she had written about her.  So everything should be fine…

She hoped.

There was a thumping sound behind her. Spinning around, she was met with an incredible sight.

The blue fish monster had somehow donned a pair of pink cat ears, ones that clashed horribly with her bright red hair, in between now and the time that she was at the door.  She had lost her jacket and pants, showing off a pale pink dress under her normal clothing.  And on her hands she wore fuzzy kitten gloves.

Alphys couldn’t take her eyes off of her.

“HA!  SURPRISE NERD!  I KNEW IT WAS YOUR BIRTHDAY SO I DECIDED TO COME BY AND SURPRISE YOU!” Undyne smirked, probably not realizing that Alphys wanted to melt in a small puddle of feelings right there.

“U-Undyne?” she squeaked.  “You… you…”

“DRESSED UP AS YOUR FAVOURITE ANIME CHARACTER?” she asked the blushing lizard with a tiny wink, “YOU BET!  WHAT BETTER WAY TO DELIVER YOUR BIRTHDAY PRESENT?” she asked, gesturing to a little bag on her hips.

She started to fumble with it.  “OH… GIVE ME A SECOND…. THESE GLOVES ARE HARDER THAN THEY LOOK.” Undyne told her, trying to open the sack with the gloves on.

“Oh…. y-you… you didn’t need to-to get me a-anything….” Alphys whispered, watching her.

“I KNOW THAT I DIDN’T, YA DORK.  BUT I WANTED TO!” Undyne said.  “EVERYONE DESERVES A NICE PRESENT ON THEIR BIRTHDAY…”

Alphys squeaked but couldn’t respond properly to it.  How was Undyne so cool.

Giving up on the zipper, Undyne grinned at her, tossing the bookbag at her.  “YA KNOW WHAT, PUNK?  TAKE IT.  I HAVE LOTS AT HOME.  BESIDES, IT COULD HELP YOU KEEP YOUR NOTES IN ORDER.”  Undyne quickly struck Mew-Mew’s signature pose, one paw up like the Chinese beckoning cat.  “FOR NOW I MUST GO.  TALK TO YOU LATER ALPHYS! NYAH~!” she said before leaping to the first floor.  A dramatic exit at its finest.

Alphys clutched the backpack to her chest, still dazed slightly.  Undyne… Undyne had touched this back… given her something.  There was a small ruckus going on downstairs but Alphys couldn’t focus on it.  Her head was in the clouds, her mind completely elsewhere.

She couldn’t wait to update her fanfiction.

* * * * *

“Oh darling~ that outfit simply looks smashing on you.  Care to say a few words to your fans~?” a familiar, silky voice asked Undyne as she tried to quickly gather her clothing.  Undyne didn’t have to turn around to know that the box on wheels had his camera focused completely on her.

“METTATON I WILL TURN YOU INTO A TOASTER IF YOU DO NOT GET OUT OF MY WAY RIGHT NOW!”

“Oooooh, you heard it first here, darlings!  The Captain of the Royal Guards threatens yours truly with death and certain dismemberment.  Stay tuned for more and if the rest of you are safe~”

“METTATON I SWEAR TO THE STARS…!”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you enjoyed this by leaving me a kudos or a comment! And, if you can, support me with a Ko-Fi or consider becoming a Patreon


End file.
